


You Are My Light

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bromance, Everything is angst and everything hurts, F/M, Feels, Valdangelo - Bromance, angsty really, caleo - Freeform, idk how to tag, long distance, well beginning of a bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is running out of hope. That is until a certain image appears before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Light

Leo threw the wrench away, paying no mind to the metallic sound that echoed as it hit the wall. He let himself fall to his knees, his hands covering his face as he bit down an angry scream. He could still feel the heat from his failed invention's explosion on his arm's. He had no doubt that he had holes in his clothes, they weren't as fire resistant as he was.

It wasn't long until he heard the creak of an opening door- probably one of his friends checking up on him again. Still, he didn't move. Leo heard whoever had entered move around, walking around the room for a couple of moments before finally ending up next to him. "Sitting there isn't going to bring her back, you know," He heard a voice say. Leo sighed, removing his hands from his face as he looked up at an almost all black figure. All except their pale skin.

"I don't need you to tell me what I already know, di Angelo," He practically snarled back. Nico ignored his aggressive comment, his lifted eyebrows being the only sign that he heard him. He then crouched next to Leo, taking out a slightly dirty rag (probably one of the many Leo had lying around for machine cleaning) and handing it to him. "Then what are you doing on the ground?" Nico asked him, standing back up before looking down at him.

Leo shrugged at him. "I've run out of ideas," He admitted, not meeting Nico's eyes as he used the rag to clean his blackened hands.

Still, averting his gaze wasn't enough to stop him from hearing the incredulous laugh that escaped Nico's lips. "Out of ideas? You?" He let out another chuckle. "I didn't think that was actually possible. The amazing Leo Valdez, the great inventor- an amazing creator- has no clue of what to do," He said, being freaking insensitive if you asked Leo.

"Well, I'm sorry if I didn't meet your expectations, princess!" He yells out, his voice loud being the only other sound apart from the humming of the machines. "I'm sorry if I failed completely at doing the only thing that meant something at all!" Leo can feel his hands heating up, his body temperature rising. And he has to stop, he knows he has to. But it feels so good. He could almost let go completely. He could let himself set completely on fire, let the heat of the flames engulf him and be lost in them.

He feels a cold hand on his shoulder, and his eyes burst open. He didn't even remember closing them. But, in front of him, is Nico di Angelo, staring at him with a rather determined look on his face. "Don't let it control you. You'll regret it for the rest of your life," He advices him, and Leo doesn't know what he's talking about, but he can't bring himself to ask because, before he can even begin to question the words, the boy is gone- taken already by the shadows in the bunker. And Leo is all alone again. There was nothing special about Nico di Angelo, he was creepy and cold and Leo didn't understand why they even bothered with each other.

Why they didn't just ignore each other's presence- existence. He knew nothing about Nico and Nico knew nothing about Leo. And that was fine with both of them. That was just how they were. That didn't mean they couldn't give each other a word of advice from now and then. And, at that moment, Leo couldn't have been more grateful for it. Because, just a couple of moments later (or maybe it was minutes, or hours- Leo really couldn't tell) a shimmering image appeared to his right.

Leo turned slowly, trying to see what the image was. It wasn't until a couple of seconds later that he could see a familiar face, and he couldn't help the smile on his face. "We don't have much time," Were the first words out of her lips.

"Calypso!" He choked out, his heart thumping hard against his ribs, doing its best to jump out of his chest. The girl in front of him smiled, and another surge of heat flowed through Leo. But it was different this time. It wasn't trying to choke him or burn him down, it was making him feel the memory of the girl's fingertips on his arms, her presence next to him- as if she were actually there.

"Hi, Leo," She answered, the excitement making her voice tremble. Leo could see the breeze blowing through her hair, making it go in all sorts of different directions. He could see her fair skin and her hopeful eyes. He could feel her energy, humming warmer and louder than any machine he could ever build, making the tips of his fingertips tingle with electricity.

"I- How are you? I don't understand- how did you do this?" The melodic laugh that fell from Calypso's lips was truly breathtaking. Really, Leo wasn't a sap- but his heart still couldn't help but skip a beat as he heard her again.

"There is a crystal, a gem. It shouldn't be possible, but the girl said that it had magical quality's. She was scared, talking of a curse- but the boy made sure it was safe," A girl, a jewel and a boy? That was easy enough to guess- Hazel, Nico and one of Hazel's cursed precious rocks. "And I am fine." Calypso assured him. "But lonely. You would think that after so many centuries, I would be used to the loneliness but I have never been able to do that,"

"And you will never have to because I'm going to get you out of there," Leo told her, his voice fierce and full of determination. Calypso smiled at him, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"I can't believe you're really trying." She admitted.

"How could I not?" Leo asked her. "I promised you I would get you out- and I'm not breaking that promise," A single tear made its way down Calypso's face, and Leo reached out to wipe it away before remembering that they weren't together. That they had never been farther apart.

"You were never meant to fall on my island, you were never meant to be a part of my punishment. To make me fall in love with you only to break my heart," She told him, her voice shaking.

"And I won't! I'm not going to break your heart- I'm not leaving you alone, Calypso!" He shouted at the image. He could see that it was starting to blur, her white dress becoming one with the sand on which she stood.

Calypso smiled sadly at him. "That is why you were never a part of my punishment, but of my treasure. You and your stubborn self clawed your way into my heart, ignoring my reluctance as you made me fall for you- even when I knew the risk."

"I'm coming back for you," Leo told her. Calypso's face was being lost as the transmission was cut, the image becoming nothing more than a blur.

"I know you are," Were the last words as the image was cut off, disappearing completely.

 _I'm coming back for you, Calypso, I promise._ The words echoed loud and clear through Leo's head as he set to work once more. He was going to get her back, no matter what it would take.

**Author's Note:**

> Send your own requests to  
> writingdemigods.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it xx
> 
> (sorry if it was a bit OC, it's the first time I write anything Caleo sooo)


End file.
